


In a Far Off Place

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's day present for cheesecakecaramel on Tumblr as part of the opsecretvalentine project! A oneshot for each of her requested pairings loosely based on fairy tales. Chapter 1: UsoNa, Chapter 2 MarcoAce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For cheesecakecaramel on tumblr. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's day, and I am so sorry it will take me a bit to get them all up, but hopefully, it won't be too long...

Nami crept closer to the campsite, mouth watering at the smell of the stew cooking over the fire. It had been days since she’d eaten anything besides what she could gather with her limited skills in this accursed forest, and the stew made this poor traveler an even more appealing target, though he was so oblivious that it was really a public service to rob him blind and teach him to pay attention to his surroundings a bit more.

The man started muttering to himself, and Nami frowned, creeping closer in the underbrush to hear what he was saying.

“It’s n-n-not a sc-scary forest. The br-rave C-c-captain Usopp fears no forest!” Nami blinked as she watch the clearly insane man get seemingly bolder as he went on. “Why, I, the magnificent Captain Usopp have conquered a thousand such forests, and all the terrible, vicious creatures that inhabit them!”

A owl hooted following this declaration, and the self-proclaimed Captain Usopp shrieked and ducked under his blanket, which he’d had wrapped around his shoulders. Nami rolled her eyes and circled back around to the road. She might as well pretend to just be a fellow traveler and see if this Usopp would be willing to share honestly. She could rip him off before he woke up after all.

She strolled up the path back to Usopp’s campsite, admiring the way the setting sun filled the normally dark forest with gold. Sunset would be her favorite time in the forest if she didn’t ever have to worry about the night it foretold.

It took Usopp a surprisingly long time to notice her on the path, despite the fact that she could see him almost immediately. He really was an idiot, it seemed, not even paying attention to his surroundings for all his nerves.

“Hello!” Nami said when she was near enough to Usopp’s camp.  He jumped at her voice, and she forced a reassuring smile to her lips. “Would you mind terribly if I set up camp next to you? It’s getting dark, and it’s rare to find a clear area so near the path.

“O-of course not!” Usopp straightened and puffed up his chest. “I would be honored to share my sight with you. You need have no fear while Captain Usopp is here!” Nami smiled more warmly this time, noticing how he was trembling.

“My name is Nami. So, you’re Usopp?” Nami slung off her bag and took a seat across the fire from Usopp.

“Yeah, I’m the famous traveler Captain Usopp! I’m sure you’ve heard of my wonderful adventures.”

“Right.” Nami drew out the word skeptically. “Well, I do appreciate this. This sure is a weird forest. I’ve never been lost before, but it doesn’t seem to matter what I do, I just keep walking in circles.”

“You mean you don’t know?” Usopp blinked at her, his act dropped. “This forest is unnavigable. The magnetic fields mess with compasses, and it is impossible to tell with the stars or sun since you can never see them. I’ve got a map, but it doesn’t seem to be helping me much since I’ve been lost for days.” He looked warily at the shadowy trees looming above them. “There are rumors that the forest shifts in the night.”

Nami’s mouth dropped open. Unnavigable? That couldn’t be. “I’m going to be stuck in this stupid forest forever! I didn’t even mean to come here. The irony. I’m one of the best navigators in the world, and I can’t even find my way out of a stupid forest.”

Usopp dug through his bag and pulled out two bowls and spoons, dishing stew into each. He handed her one before digging into his own.

“You can look at the map after dinner if you’d like. Not that it does all that much good when you can’t figure out where you are and what direction you’re going in.”

“Thanks.” The stew smelled divine, and it was all she could do to not just wolf it down. It was remarkably well seasoned for camp food, and she looked at Usopp consideringly as she ate.

When she’d finished the bowl, she’d decided. “Hey, Usopp, want to travel with me? If we’re going to be lost we might as well be lost together.” She could always cut and run: Usopp didn’t seem likely to be able to track her off the path, and it might be nice to have some company, especially when it was dark and strange things rustled in the brush. Plus he had food and  could cook.

Usopp grinned at her. “That sounds like a great idea! I understand why you’d want to be protected by someone as great and powerful as me. Why this one time I...”

Nami smiled and listened to his farfetched stories for hours since it was far too dark to look at the map by now, catching herself laughing far more than she should have. By the time they finally turned in, both too tired to be nervous of the wildlife, Nami felt more at ease than she had in a very long time despite trying to talk herself out of it. She didn’t have time to make friends with anyone, let alone random cowardly men in the woods.

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken them long to pack up and set off together in the dim greyness that passed for morning in the dense forest. After looking at the map while Usopp packed, Nami had decided the best course of action was to follow the path until they either reached the border of the forest (any border would do at this point) or one of the few landmarks the map showed. There was really nothing she could do without knowing where they were since the branches were entwined to the point that not even a sliver of sky could be made out, much less the location of the sun.

They’d walked at an easy pace for what had to be a few hours, Nami tuning out the incessant nervous chatter, when Usopp froze suddenly. He whipped out a slingshot and fired off a shot before Nami could even blink. A muffled thump signaled that the stone had hit something besides a tree. He motioned to her to wait and moved into the underbrush and came back carrying a grouse, it’s neck neatly broken.

Nami gaped, unable to believe he’d not only spotted the bird but been able to hit it with a slingshot. He grinned at her as he fastened what would be tonight’s dinner to his pack.

“Nothing less from the great Captain Usopp,” she said, impressed despite herself then laughed at his baffled expression. He pulled himself together quickly, however, and puffed up his chest.

“Of course not! Why, have I told you about the time I took down the largest bear ever seen in my village with only a piece of twine?” Nami held back a giggle as they came to a bend in the path.

“No, I haven’t heard that one yet,” Nami said. “Why don’t you-” She stopped, stunned to silence by the sight of a building in the middle of the clearing they’d come upon. “A little house! We can get directions!”

“I don’t know, Nami,” Usopp said, looking at the dilapidated cottage. There were a few hens clucking in a pen and some laundry on the line, so it was obvious someone lived there, even if the house was overgrown with brambles. “I think I’m developing a rare disease called I-can’t-go-into-that-creepy-house. It’s deadly, so I’ll just wait out here.”

Nami glared at him but looked up as the wind shifted. “Are you kidding? I am not going into that hovel by myself. I’ll get eaten or something. Besides it is going to start raining any minute now.”

“But if we both go, we’ll just both get eaten. I’ll wait out here to mount a daring rescue. But don’t need it.” He looked at the rundown house. “Please.”

She sighed. That did make more sense, though she wouldn’t drop her guard and depend on a rescue from him. “Fine. If I don’t call you in in five minutes, expect the worst.”

Nami knocked on the door, trying to peer through the filthy windows to get a glimpse of what lay inside. The door creaked open, and for a moment she thought it had moved by itself, but then her eyes adjusted, showing an amazingly tall, shadowy figure wrapped in a cloak. Nami automatically tried to step back at the sight, but a clawed hand snatched her arm and tugged her inside, the door closing firmly behind her.

“A visitor, how nice.” The voice was unmistakably female but it grated on the nerves. “It’s not too often I have guests.”

“Um...” Nami started, trying to wrench her arm free. She couldn’t have stumbled into Big Mam’s house? She chuckled weakly at herself. Big Mam was nothing but a myth. Usopp was getting to her if she was starting to think of children’s tales. The figure busted away to put the kettle on, and Nami gulped when she caught sight of the figure’s eyes glowing yellow in the dark of the hovel.

“Sorry, I just need directions,” Nami said, trying to edge back to the door. “I really don’t have time to-” She knocked into a shelf, a glass jar shattering on the ground and it’s contents spilling all over the floor. “Sorr-” Nami stopped when the scent of formaldehyde hit her, horrified at the mutilated animal pieces scattered across the dirt floor.

The yellow eyes turned to her, and suddenly Nami didn’t feel that children’s stories should be taken so lightly. She gave up all pretensions of calm and spun to the door, yanking on the handle fruitlessly.

“Now, now, my dear, you really must stay for tea.” Nami spun around to find that the woman had pulled back her hood, and she screamed at the sight. There was really no doubting that this was the legendary Big Mam, already drooling at the thought of eating her. Nami was frozen in terror at the sight, unable to resist the unnatural strength of Big Mam as she opened a large metal door and flung her inside. The last thing she heard was the lock click into place.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t even ten minutes before the door opened once again, but the moment it took for Big Mam to toss Usopp in next to her wasn’t enough for her to scrape up any momentum. She had already worn herself out screaming and frantically searching for a way out, a plan, something. The door clanging shut just as she looked up from her knees made it official: there was no hope for them.

She could only barely make out Usopp in the the light from the furnace on the far wall, the angry orange light casting his face in grotesque shadows as he jumped up, smiling at her a bit sheepishly. “Um... Sorry.”

Nami sighed tiredly. “What were you thinking? You should have run!”Nami didn’t even react to the unmistakable sound of coal being loaded along one wall. “Did you really just waltz in and expect to win a duel or something?”

Nami wondered idly what sort of situation would take to rend Usopp incapable of his bombastic pride. “I, the great Captain Usopp, had a brilliant plan to lure out the wicked witch into the rain because everyone knows water dissolves witches.”

Nami let herself make a strangled growl.“You idiot! How would water melt witches? She was making tea when I came in.”

“The world is a mysterious place,” Usopp said, nodding wisely. The air was now noticeably warmer, and it was only a matter of time before the heat became unbearable.

Nami let out a strangled growl and strode across the room to where Usopp stood near the door, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.“There was no hope for me in the first place. If you’re going to be useless, you might as well escape instead of being burned to death!” Usopp’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean burned to death?”

Nami rolled her eyes. “This is an oven in case you hadn’t noticed, and it isn’t getting any cooler.” She shrank back to the floor, Usopp sliding limply along with, eyes frantically darting around the dim room with new realization.  

“But-but-but I’m too young to die!” Usopp turned to the door as the temperature rise became more pronounced. Nami’s clothes felt like they were plastered to her skin, and even Usopp’s hair was looking a bit droopy.

“I haven’t had any adventures yet! Or kissed a girl! Or-” Nami grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her so she could press her lips to his, lingering a beat or two more than she expected, before pulling back.

“There. One thing off the list,” Nami said casually, ignoring her elevated heart rate. The heat must be getting to her. She only had a moment to relish in the blessed silence and stunned expression on his face, when a cacouphanus crash soudned outside the oven.

They both froze and spun to door. Surely, Big Mam would wait to eat them until they were cooked, Nami thought wildly, that would be a better way to go than being eaten alive somehow. Her heart flew into her throat as the door creaked open.

Nami blinked at the sudden wash of light, keeping from quivering only by force of will. However, when her eyes had adjusted, instead of the cobwebs and mysterious jars, there was rubble everywhere, and not a witch to be seen. The chill air of the forest as the rain pattered down between the leaves felt like a balm on her already dry skin.  A lanky man about their age stood before the door looking disappointed as he examined them.

“No meat here either. Ahhh, I’m so hungry.” The man pouted and kicked a bit of rubble. “Do you guys know where there is any food? I tried to ask the weird lady when the bird dropped me on the this house, but she just fizzled and screamed until she vanished. Weird Mystery Lady.”

“Um...” Nami was dumbstruck. Did he really just say that he fell out of the sky (Nami did not want to even consider the size of a bird that could fly away with a person) and landed square on a witch’s house, melting her in the rain by accident, then rescued them all in search of dinner? Beside her Usopp looked equally dumbfounded and could only shake his head helplessly when she glanced at him.

“Oh, sorry,” the man said, adjusting his hat and grinning the most ridiculously contagious grin she’d ever seen, “My name is Monkey D. Luffy. You guys should join my crew!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the MarcoAce oneshot for UNikopol (cheesecakecaramel on tumblr)! Sorry it took so long <3

“Guess who’s the best?” Sabo said upon bursting into the room where Ace and Luffy were hard at work cleaning their days take, waving a bunch of papers around. Well, where Ace was cleaning their take for the day while Luffy was dancing with impatience. They would eat well tonight even with the bandits taking their share.

“Ace caught the most today,” Luffy said, and Ace couldn’t help the pride the settled warmly in his stomach. He swatted at Luffy, who ducked neatly, and Ace had to hold back a grin at the instinctive dodge..

“I catch the most everyday, idiot.”

“Nuh-uh, sometimes Sabo catches more, and one day I’m going to catch so much more than either of you, you’ll both bow before me.” Luffy grinned at them both, and Ace scoffed but couldn’t help but smile back.

“In your dreams.”

Sabo interrupted before it could devolve into a fight. “Oh, would you just look already!” He waved the papers in his hands wildly again. Ace turned back to getting dinner ready, Luffy in eager attendance. Papers were boring, especially ones that interested Sabo.

“Oi, jackasses. I got us- well, okay I foraged yours but details- invitations to the King’s ball tomorrow!” Ace turned to Sabo, glancing over him to make sure he looked alright.

“Why?” Ace tilted his head. His eyes were bright, and he was a bit flushed, but then Sabo had obviously run here, so that could be the cause. He looked at Luffy to see if he was concerned as well, but he just blinked owlishly at Sabo, confused but not worried.

“Free food, of course. You don’t think I want to prance around with all of those nobles, do you?” Sabo grinned. “Besides, I have to go, so I want you to be there too, or I’ll perish from boredom.” Before Ace could react, Luffy had managed to fling them both at Sabo, and they all fell to the ground, laughing together in what Ace was sure Luffy would deem a group hug but more closely resembled a heap.

 

* * *

 

Ace fidgeted in place, staring out at the glittering crowd swirling before him, wondering how he’d let Sabo make him think this was a good idea. He frowned down at his white gloves. Makino had put a lot of effort into getting them all prepared for the event, but he really should have drawn the line when gloves had been mentioned.

The whole outfit was ridiculous, but Ace had to admit it did fit with everyone else’s, so Sabo and Makino hadn’t just been pulling a prank on Luffy and him. But the black and white tuxedo was far too confining, and why anyone felt the need to wear so many layers was beyond Ace.  Though he did have to admit, if only to himself, that he liked the mask Sabo had forced on him, with its swirls of flames, even if Sabo had said it was for his fiery temper.

He glanced over to where Luffy was still stuffing his face and smiled. At least Sabo had been right about the food, but he’d eventually been forced  to dance, leaving Ace to stand by the food table and watch as Luffy managed to outeat the pace of the best chefs in the country. Their invitations said they were very important, so no one was willing to say anything as Luffy plowed through his 15th plate.

A huddle of wait staff was conferring nearby, trying to decided what to do about Luffy and his atrocious manners, and Ace watched in amusement as their debate became more and more heated.

“No need to worry.” Ace jumped at the sudden comment from right beside him, turning to look at the man that had managed to sneak up on him in his corner by the potted plant. Ace automatically glanced over him,looking for weaknesses (he did not like being snuck up on), but he looked like any other guest at this stupid party, the only thing setting him apart from the crowd his brilliant blue mask.  “They won’t muster up the courage to say anything to your brother.”

“Oh- uh, thanks,” Ace said, “I figured we were safe when they said nothing when both of us were eating.”

The man chuckled softly, the sound warming Ace, who found himself grinning in return. “Whoever foraged your invitations did an excellent job. They won’t dare turn say anything to the sons of the most reclusive, wealthy count.” Ace felt his eyes widen as he automatically took a defensive pose.

The best way out would be to go through the kitchen door right behind them. He could grab Luffy, and then- A hand caught his wrist before he could do more than tense, a thumb stroking along his pulse, and Ace froze in shock at the man’s speed.

“No need to worry. These parties are really dull, and if I have to talk to one more pompous ass, I will kill someone.” Ace was almost certain that if he’d been able to see the man’s face, there would be merest suggestion of a pout, and he found himself relaxing even though everything told him this man was dangerous.

“Please? I’m Marco, by the way.” Ace should have been shocked, but he couldn’t seem to work up the proper emotion. He glanced over to see Luffy examining them carefully, before grinning and going back to terrorizing the chefs.

“Marco, as in heir to the Kingdom, Marco?”

“Not scared, are you, yoi?” Ace grinned.

“Of course not.” He waved his free hand airily. “I could take a privileged bastard like you any day.”

Marco’s laugh skittered warmly along his skin, and Ace eased his burning wrist away from Marco’s grasp. “I’d like to see you try.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate party behavior. Fighting was on my list of forbidden things,” Ace said, nodding for emphasis.

Marco raised a brow. “He gave you a list?”

“Yeah, we have to wait until midnight before we’re allowed to cause mayhem.” Marco stared at him, and Ace could almost feel the question. “I’m not sure why. Either that’s how long Sabo has to stay, or maybe by then everyone will be too drunk to care.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Marco gestured to Luffy, and Ace laughed.

“Oh, that’s nowhere near mayhem.” Marco hummed, the only sign of his amusement was slight crinkles at the corner of his eyes, and they fell into a companionable silence, listening to the end of the last waltz.

Just before the song ended, Marco turned to Ace. “Would you like to dance?” Ace’s heart thudded in his ears. Surely he hadn’t heard that right? When he didn’t respond right away, Marco shifted slightly before continuing. “You’ve got a few hours to kill, and standing behind the plant all night doesn’t seem like the most entertaining thing, but I understand if you don’t want to, and it doesn’t have to be with me. I’m sure there are lots of people who would dance with you. I mean-”

Ace grabbed Marco’s hand, reveling in the tingle that shot across his skin at the touch. “I’d love to dance with you.”

Marco’s answering smile was electrifying, and Ace grinned as he let Marco pull him away from his corner and out onto the dance floor. Ace gave silent thanks to Sabo for forcing him to learn the step. Marco claimed his waist, the warmth from his hand managing to burn straight through the ludicrously many layers of clothing Ace had been forced to wear, and Ace settled his hand on Marco’s shoulder, nervously going over the count in his head.

“Do you know how to waltz?” Marco asked softly, the warmth of his voice forcing Ace to repress a shudder as he nodded and smiled cheekily.

“Of course I do. Do you?” Marco laughed as the music began and took the lead. Despite his bravado, it took a few measures before Ace stopped counting mentally and could pay more attention to Marco than his feet.

Brilliantly blue eyes caught his when he looked up, and Ace’s thoughts fled, his world narrowed until all that was left was Marco; his scent, his warmth, his presence filled Ace’s senese until there was no longer room for anything else. Whatever expression was on his face as he relaxed into Marco’s embrace (and Ace was certain he was happier not knowing exactly) brought a slight smirk to Marco’s face, and the hand on his waist tightened possessively, closing the distance between them even farther from what was proper.

Their thighs brushed with every turn, each touch sending shockwaves through Ace, though he was certain he was not the only one affected. Marco too was breathing far more heavily than was warranted by such slight exercise, and Ace felt a rush of confidence at the thought.

He let his gaze drop obviously to Marco’s lips, staring intently at them, letting his thoughts stray to what it would be like to press his own against them. Would Marco taste as good as he smelled? Surely even better. If he did kiss him here, the heir to the Kingdom, in the middle of the dance floor, everyone would see and would think Marco belonged to him. Ace dragged his eyes back to Marco’s, tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

The sheer want in Marco’s eyes staggered him, and Ace looked away, a smile ghosting his lips. Perhaps he had been a bit too blatant in his inspection. A warm breeze surprised him into taking note of their surroundings.

They were on a torch-lit terrace, the waltz now second to the sounds of the summer evening, the scent of roses heavy in the air. They slowed together, drifting until they came to a stop near the railing, but neither made a move to let the other go. Their lips were close enough that their breath mingled as they stood in silence.

Suddenly, it struck Ace what he was doing, and he wrenched himself away, turning to stand at the railing. How could he be so stupid? Dancing with the crown prince, of all people, and enjoying it. He was going to kill Sabo. Clearly, this madness was all his fault. Ace let out something between a laugh and a sob, unable to tell anymore.

Marco followed after a brief moment, leaning against the railing next to him, and Ace had to fight the urge to lean towards him. Marco was silent as he stared off into the dark gardens, letting Ace have his space, and Ace was torn between being grateful and hating that he could be so understanding. It would be so much easier if he could just do something wrong.

Ace sighed. “Thank you very much for the dance,” he said, “but I’m afraid I must be going now.”

“It’s too early to cause mischief. At least don’t lie to me, yoi.”

Ace glared at Marco, but at his steady gaze, Ace felt himself soften. He sighed again and turned back to the rail.

“Will you tell me your name at least?” Marco asked, and Ace laughed bitterly, emptiness liked he’d never felt before surging up in him.

“My name is Ace.” One corner of his mouth quirked up. “Gol D. Ace, which should explain the rest.”

“Ace,” Marco said, letting the word roll around on his tongue as if he were trying to taste it. “If that is your only concern, I’m going to have to ask you to dance again.” For the first time this evening, Ace cursed the mask that kept him from seeing all of Marco’s face. It hadn’t been hard to tell how he was feeling earlier, but now, when it was most important, he gave away nothing.

“Don’t you know what that means!?” Ace slammed a fist on the stone railing, the pain going unnoticed until Marco caught his hand in order to look it over. Ace jerked his hand away from the warm grip. “My father was your father’s rival until his death! Yours as well!”

Marco took his hand again more firmly, inspecting it carefully, ignoring Ace’s protests. When he had finished his examination to his satisfaction, he lowered his hand, Ace’s still in his grasp. He met Ace’s eyes once more, and Ace again found himself unable to look away. “And what,” Marco said, “does that have to do with us, yoi? You must not have even known the man, and you are not him, so what does your father have to do with anything?”

Ace moved his mouth, but couldn’t seem to make anything come out. Finally, he croaked out, “I-”

A small explosion sounded from the ballroom behind them, interrupting them. Luffy skidded to a halt in the open French doors.

“Oh, there you are, Ace! It’s time to go, I think. They all seem upset.” Luffy grinned unrepentantly, though the explosion could only have been him. Ace laughed at Marco’s bewildered expression as Luffy continued to eat an apple while people shrieked in the background and a strange color smoke drifted from inside.

“See, now that is mischief.”

“What... happened, yoi?” Luffy shrugged.

“I dunno.”

Suddenly Sabo appeared behind him, and Luffy made a muffled squeak, running towards Ace and throwing himself off the railing after Luffy. “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re the one who...”

Clearly, it was time to leave. Ace leaned up and kissed Marco, hot and open-mouthed, full of need. He pulled back reluctantly and smirked at Marco’s shocked face before throwing himself off the balcony after his brothers.

As he raced to catch up with them, following the sound of Sabo yelling about how midnight was when both hands were on the twelve, not just one, with ease, he smiled. Marco had his name. Time would tell if he would use it to find him, but Ace had a hunch he’d be seeing him sooner rather than later.

The sooner the better as far as he was concerned.

 

 

 

 


End file.
